Vacaciones con los Weasley
by WendyWeasley98
Summary: Luna Lovegood ira a pasar las vacaciones de invierno en casa de su amiga Ginny, lo que Luna creia que serian vacaciones sencillas, pueden no serlas, ya que ¿que podria salir mal en cuanto todos los hermanos de tu amiga se fijan en ti al mismo tiempo?. sera una historia de varios capitulos, espero les guste :D
1. Chapter 1

-Entonces ¿Qué dices?- pregunto Ginny a su amiga

-Mmm… no lo sé, me sentiría rara estando en medio de toda de tu familia, además de que me sentiría rara estando con todos tus hermanos allí- respondió Luna

-Pero si tú ya los conoces lu-

-Solo conozco a Fred y a George, y a los demás solo de vista- menciono aun dudando

La verdad, es que a Luna si le gustaría ir a casa de Ginny, le encantaba estar en casa de su amiga, pero había algo que no le había dicho a Ginny, pero que ella sospecha que Ginny lo sabía, y era… que todos los hermanos Weasley le atraían físicamente, no estaba enamorada de ninguno de ellos, no sabía si era por el color de sus cabellos, el que parecía que nada podía entristecerlos ya que siempre estaban riendo sin parar, o el hecho de que todos eran unos genios en lo que se propusieran, incluso Fred y George que se propusieron a abrir una tienda de bromas lo lograron

-De acuerdo, iré- se resigno Luna

-¡Genial! Dormirás conmigo en mi habitación, mañana dejare armada tu cama- exclamo con alegría Ginny

-De acuerdo, pero solo prométeme algo…- cuando Luna se dio cuenta de que su amiga le prestó total atención prosiguió- no quiero que por ninguna cosa, jamás de los jamases, ni aunque ocurriera algo que amenace con acabar con todo el mundo mágico… me dejes sola con alguno de tus hermanos-

-De acuerdo, trato hecho-

El fin de semana llego rápido, y era el día en que luna iría a casa de ginny, se encontraba nerviosa. Hace tiempo ambas estaban planeando el pasar sus vacaciones de invierno juntas, e iban a pasarlas en casa de luna, serian dos semanas tranquilas, sin escuela, sin profesores, pero dado que el padre de luna tenía que viajar para trabajar en colaboración con otra revista y hablar de su próximo número, los planes cambiaron rotundamente.

Luna llego a casa de la familia Weasley, su padre bajo su valija del auto, se despidió de Luna con un beso en la frente, y se marcho. Luna se aproximo a la casa, golpeo la puerta, y enseguida esta fue abierta por Molly

-Pasa querida, entra, que hace mucho frío afuera como para quedarse allí- al entrar Molly la saludo con un beso en el cachete, y Luna hubiese jurado que por su olor, probablemente hace poco había comido alguna naranja o mandarina

-¡Lunaaa!- Ginny comenzó a bajar las escaleras de su hogar con una velocidad increíble, al llegar a abrazar a luna, esta ultima casi se cae por la fuerza del abrazo de Ginny, parecía que no la había visto en años, y solo habían pasado 2 días sin verse

-Ven vallamos a mi habitación, George, trae la valija de Luna- dijo Ginny a su hermano, quien, se encontraba recostado en el sofá junto a Fred

-¿por favor, no?- respondió este

-De acuerdo, George ¿podrías POR FAVOR traer la valija de Luna a mi habitación?- remarco

-Por supuesto hermanita querida de mi corazón- menciono George con algo de sarcasmo

Luna había pensado en decir que ella podía subir su valija, pero hubiese mentido, la valija media la mitad de lo que Luna media, y estaba hasta el tope de cosas, nada mas cavia allí, había llevado ropa para esas dos semanas, más un enorme paquete de golosinas, revistas, juegos de mesa para pasar el rato, etc, y no hubiese podido subir las escaleras con ella

Luna y Ginny subieron, con George detrás cargando con la valija de Luna, Luna al ver la cara de George cuando levanto la valija, rio por un momento, seguramente el no se imaginaba que sería tan pesada, y ella sabía que él estaba haciendo gran fuerza para cargarla, puesto que su cara se había enrojecido más de lo que por sí ya era.

El primer día transcurrió tranquilo, Luna y Ginny se la pasaron en la habitación que estaban compartiendo, y no salieron de ella más que para almorzar y cenar, pero ya se estaban aburriendo así que decidieron salir de ella por un momento, a pesar de que ya era algo tarde, las 23:00 hs vio Luna, en un reloj que se encontraba en el living, le pareció chistoso el reloj, puesto que este era muy original, tenía la foto de cada uno de los integrantes de la familia en el

-Iré por refrescos- menciono la pelirroja para luego ir a la cocina

Luna se quedo un momento más observando el reloj, estaba fascinada con él, le pareció muy singular y a la vez muy tierno

-Guau, es estupendo- menciono por lo bajo

-Si lo es-

Luna se dio vuelta rápidamente, estaba tan concentrada viendo el reloj, que no se dio cuenta de que alguien había llegado a su lado

-Ohh, lo siento, no quise asustarte-

-Descuida- fue lo único que atino a decir luna

-No, de verdad, lo siento. Mi nombre es Bill, por cierto, tú debes de ser Luna lovegood- se presento, puesto que se vieron al momento de cenar y almorzar, pero ella había estado todo el tiempo hablando con Ginny, y no se presentaron

Luna ya lo conocía, por fotos que Ginny le había mostrado anteriormente, y le había contado buenas cosas de el

-Si así es, es un placer-se presento extendiendo la mano

Luna esperaba que Bill simplemente tomara su mano y la agitase, Bill, si tomo la mano de Luna, pero no para agitarla, sino que la tomo entre sus manos y luego la beso;Luna enrojeció, se sentía algo así como una princesa, y de hecho, Bill si tenía la apariencia de esos príncipes que aparecían en los cuentos del mundo muggle que Hermione le había mostrado

-Estoy practicando ese saludo para mi obra, será de romance, ¿Qué dices, lo he hecho bien?- pregunto Bill

-Ahh.. Si, está muy bien- Luna aun seguía con su cara roja, y parecía que las palabras que salían de su boca se atropellaban entre si

-Y con respecto al reloj, a mí también me gusta mucho- Luna al oírlo salió de su ensoñación- sabes, tal vez podrías aparecer en el también- dijo el pelirrojo

-¿De verdad?, ¡eso sería fantástico!- menciono Luna con su particular alegría

-Si, eso sería muy fácil de lograr- dijo el

-¿Si, como?-pregunto Luna

-Solo tendrías que convertirte en parte de la familia- al terminar de hablar, Bill comenzó a acercarse muy lentamente a Luna, Luna quedo inmóvil por su respuesta, y allí iba de nuevo, su cara enrojeció devuelta, y Bill estaba cada vez más cerca de su rostro, y cada vez mas y mas cerca, y más cerca, y..

-Al parecer se terminaron toooodo el licuado que había preparado para hoy, así que… ¿sucede algo?- pregunto Ginny al ver a su amiga con la cara roja como un tomate y a su hermano allí

-¡no, nada!- dijeron Bill y Luna al mismo tiempo, y Luna, podría jurar que Bill comenzó a mirarla de forma seductora y a reírse por lo bajo por el estado en que la había logrado poner

*Estas dos semanas serán eternas* pensó Luna para sí misma


	2. Chapter 2

2do día en casa de Ginny, no dormimos nada la noche anterior, nos quedamos hablando de varias cosas, la escuela, lo que pasamos y sentimos el primer día que llegamos a hogwarts; cuando cruzamos el lago en un bote, cuando el sombrero seleccionador nos puso en nuestras casas, antes habíamos hablado sobre ello, pero no tan profundamente como en ese momento

-Toc toc- alguien dijo del otro la puerta, mientras la golpeaba

-¿Se puede pasar?- dijo un segundo

Los Gemelos George Y Fred entraron en la habitación

-¡Si! por supuesto, entren cuando quieran- dijo Ginny sarcásticamente

-¡¿De verdad?!- dijeron al unisonó los hermanos

-No, a eso se le llama sarcasmo-

-Esto se los manda mamá- dijo George

Fred extendió los brazos, entregándole a Ginny una pequeña bandejita con dos refrescos, de lo que parecía ser uva, dicho esto, salieron de la habitación

-¡Disfrútenlos!- se escucho gritar desde abajo a la señora Weasley

-¡Gracias mamá!- grito la pelirroja

-¡Gracias señora Weasley!- dijo Luna-tu mama es muy atenta- menciono con una sonrisa

-Si, así es-

-Ginny, vayamos a buscar nargles-

-Mmm…, ¿porque mejor no jugamos a algo? ¿La que se termina primera su bebida gana?- pregunta la pelirroja

-¡Hecho!-

Dicho esto ambas comenzaron a beber, Ginny iba ya por la mitad de su vaso, ella era una campeona en este juego, lo había hecho desde… prácticamente siempre, primero fue con Percy y Bill, y luego comenzó a hacerlo con los demás, aunque a su madre no le agrada mucho que hagan ese juego, ya que cada vez que lo hacen alguno termina con su ropa manchada de refresco

-Gane- dijo la rubia, con suma tranquilidad, haciendo que Ginny casi escupa su refresco, nadie le había ganado antes en ese juego

-¡Impresionante Luna!- la felicito –oye, ¿siempre tuviste ese mechón rosa en tu cabello?-

-¿Qué mechón?, pues tú tienes uno verde en tu cabello- dijo Luna impresionada

Ambas chicas corrieron al espejo lo mas rapido que pudieron, por suerte el espejo de Ginny era grande y ambas llegaron a verse en el al mismo tiempo.

…

-¡Fred y George!, ¡mas les vale que no los encuentre o van a ver!- Ginny gritaba furiosa bajando las escaleras, seguida de Luna, a quien al parecer, le divertía la situación

-¿Por qué gritas así Luna?- pregunto Arthur, quien se encontraba leyendo el quisquilloso, Luna se dio cuenta de ello. El padre de Ginny bajo la revista por un momento, para ver a su hija, y a su amiga, con el cabello de colores como un arcoíris

-Jajá-el señor Weasley trato de disimular una pequeña risita

-¡Papá!-

-Lo siento, lo siento. Castigare a los chicos, ustedes, quédense tranquilas- menciono Arthur levantándose de su lugar y saliendo de la habitación.

Pasadas unas horas Luna y Ginny, se enteraron que lo que Molly les habia mandado: era pastel. Los gemelos se comieron el pastel y les pusieron esas bebidas a modo de juego

3er día, seria fantástico, los gemelos estaban castigados, y su castigo: obedecer en ese tercer día a Ginny y a Luna en TODO. Por suerte, a las chicas solo les dure el color arcoíris todo el día anterior, y al despertar ya se les había ido

Ginny y Luna se encontraban fuera de la casa, Luna había conseguido que Ginny aceptara la casa de nargles, aunque haya sido por un momento, luego ambas se sentaron en el pasto

-¿Luna, quieres un beso?-pregunto Ginny de repente

-¿Un beso?- pregunto la rubia sorprendida

-Si.- la pelirroja saco de su bolsillo de la campera, unos pequeños paquetitos –es chocolate, con forma de pequeñas bocas, y por eso se llama beso- explico

-Ahh.. claro, si quiero-

Ginny extendió la mano pasándole varios paquetitos, los pequeños chocolatitos tenían formas de pequeñas bocas, Luna pensó que de igual manera era la boca de ginny: pequeña

-Cada vez que mamá compra chocolate, se trae una caja completa de ellos- dijo Ginny

-Le diré a mi padre que también compre, son ricos-

-si, lo son-

-¡Hola chicas!- dijeron Fred y George al unisonó, al llegar al lado de ambas muchachas

-Hemos decidido como buenos anfitriones para Luna que somos…-

-pasar con ustedes TODO el día-termino el segundo gemelo

-No es así, papá los castigo por lo de nuestros cabellos- menciono Ginny recalcándoselos

-Tenías que quitarle la emoción…- dijo Fred

-¿No hermanita?- menciono su hermano terminando la frase

-¿Por qué hacen eso?- pregunto Ginny

-¿Hacer que…-

-cosa?-acabo Fred, sonriéndoles a ambas

-Acabar las frases del otro- la pelirroja se encontraba ya bastante enojada

-ahhh.. eso. Estamos practicando para agregar algo, tal vez, a nuestra relación de gemelos, como algo de hermanos, ahora…-

-¿desean algo?, porque mañana ni sueñen en pedirnos favores- termino George

-Por ahora nada, tal vez luego. ¿Qué hay de ti Luna, quieres algo?- pregunto a la rubia

-mmm… yo solo quiero otro beso-

-Hecho-

Fred se agacho a la altura de Luna y luego la beso. Luna se quedo estática en su lugar sin saber qué hacer, más aún, cuando George también se agacho y la beso luego de que su hermano lo hiciera.

Luego de lo sucedido, los gemelos se fueron, la rubia no supo cómo reaccionar, y Ginny se quedo realmente sorprendida, jamás espero que sus hermanos fueran capaz de hacer eso, menos con su amiga, y amiga que también era amiga de ellos, era como si Ginny besase a Neville: sería raro, e incomodo

-Jamás contaremos nada de esto- dijo Luna a su amiga

-¡Hecho!- contesto la pelirroja, pactando que jamás, nunca ninguna de las dos, contaría lo sucedido de esa tarde, 1) porque no sería algo muy lindo que las personas supiesen que Luna fue besada por los hermanos al mismo tiempo. Y 2)porque ni ellas estaban tan seguras de cómo aquello había llegado a pasar.


End file.
